Invisible hamsters
by TheDaleks
Summary: Petrichor Greenbrier has six siblings and is considered completely invisible. That is, until the Weasley boys get their hands on her.
1. Chapter 1

**I own only my character... nothing else is mine.**

**Chapter One:**

Petrichor Brierwood sat at the end of Gryffindor table at breakfast and nibbled on a small bit of bacon, watching as the owls came in and dropped the daily mail for the students. As usual she came up empty handed. She never got mail other than when her parents wanted to tell her about something else her siblings had done.

Hogwarts was Petrichor's choice after seeing her siblings all head off to Beauxbatons. In her thoughts it meant that she could start new, maybe gain some new friends to write to on summers. In actuality she was just as invisible here as anywhere else.

There was a commotion further down the table that caused Petrichor to glance over, slice of bread hanging from her mouth. One good thing about her invisibility was that no one cared how she looked. It was the Weasley twins again, probably up to some prank that they would celebrate over later. Deciding it wasn't too important to pay attention to what they were doing she decided to start heading to her first class.

Walking into potions was probably the single creepiest thing she would ever have to do. The positive was that, while Snape would grade her work, he acted as though she did not exist. It was like that for all her classes though. Right away she set about getting ready for the class, pulling out her quills and parchment before writing out what was on the board. All things considered her grades were decent. Snape stood and faced the board, writing out a few more things that Petrichor copied easily as students poured in. The last ones in were the twins, laughing loudly over something.

Snape looked over at them with a bored look, "Ten points from Gryffindor... Each." He told them in his low voice. If Petrichor had been braver who would have protested. "Take your seats."

"Yes sir!" George replied with a mock salute, the two of them taking the last seats available. After 7 years with the Weasley boys she had learned to tell the difference between the two. Those seats just happened to be right in front of Petrichor.

Snape sighed and started in on his lesson, asking the students impossibly hard questions and waiting for them to raise a hand to answer. Most of the questions were things that Petrichor already knew, but she learned in the past that it was impossible for her to be called on.

Halfway through the class she could tell that the twins were starting to get restless, the two of them sharing jokes and whispering softly. On a closer look she noticed that they were even passing a piece of parchment back and forth. Snape seemed to notice the joy of the two boys and began to walk towards them, Petrichor looking up towards them at the sound of crumbling paper only to be rewarded with a sharp pain in her right eye.

"Ow!" she squeaked, pushing her hair out of her face as her hand covered the offended eye.

"Bloody Hell, Fred!" George exclaimed, "You hit someone!"

"I didn't mean to!"

Petrichor looked up with her good eye to see the loud boys staring right at her, Snape finishing his walk over.

"Five points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley." For a man who sounded bored all the time he seemed to enjoy giving out punishment, "And do take Ms..."

"Brierwood." She reminded him softly, used to it.

"Yes," he said, "Escort Ms. Brierwood to the hospital wing and get that eye checked."

Petrichor watched as Fred stood and waited, gathering up her things and heading out the door.

Fred smiled at her apologetically, "Sorry 'bout the eye."

"It's fine Fred," she replied keeping pace with him.

A playful grin lit up his face, hands shoved into his pockets, "Fred? How do you know I'm not George?"

Petrichor blushed and let out a small squeak as she started to speed up. How could she let him know that she had no friends and spent her time watching people?

Fred sped up to match her stride with a laugh, "Okay, so it's your secret. That's fine." He gave her a trademark grin in hopes to lessen her flustered demeanor only to be rewarded with a brighter blush.

Soon the were stopped, waiting for the flights of stairs to stop switching around. "So," Fred started, "Do you have a first name?"

Petrichor looking up at him in shock that he was even speaking to her, "...It's Petrichor."

They started walking again and Fred stuffed his hands into his pockets, "Petrichor?" He sounded confused at the name.

Using what little courage she had left Petrichor decided to try and have a conversation, "It's the name for that smell the ground gets after the rain."

"That smell has a name?!" Fred laughed a bit and for a second she felt as though she was being made fun of, "That's brilliant! I love that smell."

Petrichor just gave him a tiny smile and concentrated on walking the rest of the way. The silence wasn't awkward as Fred and Petrichor finished the long journey from potions all the way to the hospital wing. This was the first time she had actually been escorted to the hospital wing, which was certainly saying something considering the amount of times she got hurt due to her invisibility.

As the doors to the the hospital wing opened Petrichor could spot that it was entirely empty save for Madame Pomfrey, something she could be grateful for any time.

As soon as the older woman's eyes lander on her they softened, "Oh dear. Again? That's three times this month!" Her hand went to her hips, "And what is it this time."

Petrichor blushed and hung her head, "My eye..."

Madame Pomfrey hurried over to give it a look, eyes catching Fred and instantly becoming less than kind. "I assume this was your doing Mr. Weasley?"

"It was an accident!" Fred said. The whole thing would have been more comical if Petrichor's eye didn't hurt so much.

"It really was," she confirmed with a light blush, "He didn't notice me."

"That's what you always say..." The older woman replied with exasperated affection before having her sit down, "When are you going to make some friends? I guarantee your injuries will greatly lessen."

For some reason Petrichor felt like crying, embarrassed. "I know..."

Pomfrey just sighed and went on to take care of her eye, Fred choosing to stand and watch.

"So how come she's always in here?" He asked, arms crossed.

"Oh the poor girl doesn't get noticed," She replied, "People seem to always spill things on her or sit on her... It's quite sad. Just last month she was struck by one of the kids while they were riding their brooms."

Petrichor could tell that Fred was holding back laughter and shrunk down. It was the ultimate feeling of loneliness when people could talking about you as if you weren't even there.

Fred sat down to wait, "And how many times has Petrichor been in the hospital this year?" He had his usual smile, though something else had crept into his eyes and prompted the silent girl between them to speak.

"Nine times..." she told him as Pomfrey finished up her work.

"Whoa," he replied, "New record."

Madame Pomfrey straightened up with a tight smile, "Now you're going to be a little sensitive to light for a few hours, so feel free to go rest in your common room."

"Thanks," she managed to squeak in response as she stood up and headed to the door.

"And to insure there are no more accidents take the Weasley boy with you."

Petrichor nodded and blushed a bit, Fred hopping up to lead her back to Gryffindor tower.

She looked up at him and felt the familiar creeping of guilt that reared its head whenever somebody went out of their way to do something that involved her. "You don't have to come with me," she started in her usual quiet tone, "I'm used to it."

The tall ginger haired boy seemed to startle at her words, stopping to stare at her. Petrichor watched him uneasily and shuffled, wishing that she could go find one of her hiding places. "What?" she finally asked him.

"You have got to be one of the saddest people I have ever met!" Fred all but shouted at her before grabbing Petrichor's hand and walking, "Now you and I are going to hang out, become friends, and you are never going to wear that pathetic look on your face ever again!"

Petrichor stared at him in shock, effectively being dragged to the portrait of the fat lady. Fred gave the password and pulled the poor girl through, pushing her into one of the arm chairs and sitting directly in front of her. She was still shocked silent over his small outburst.

It took her a few moments to realize that Fred was waiting for a conversation to start, "So... How do you like classes this year?" It was a feeble start, but at least it was something.

"You don't have much experience at talking to people, do you?" He said plainly.

"None at all." And it was true. At home out of her parents and the six siblings the only person who would talk to her was her 5 year old sister. Even that was just what flowers were pretty or why she shouldn't cut off all her dolly's hair.

"And why not?" Fred asked, "Don't you have friends?!"

Petrichor ran her fingers through her raggedy tawny locks and looked at the boy in front of her, "None."

"Not even one?" If it wasn't such an embarrassing topic the look of disbelief on his face would have been comical.

"Well there is Luna Lovegood," Petrichor started, "but I don't think we're actually friends."

He nodded and leaned back with his arms crossed, "Why?"

Petrichor blinked at this and thought for a moment before giving the answer, "I'm invisible."

"You're right in front of me."

She had to smile at that, "I mean I'm socially invisible. No one sees me until something like today happens, but usually they leave me alone and forget all about me once I'm okay."

"Well I think we have to change that," the look on Fred's face did not hold the usual mischief but was instead very serious.

"And what do you propose I do exactly?" By now Petrichor's nerves had melted away enough that she could relax in her seat and check the time. Potions would have ended a few minutes ago, "Can we switch seats, Fred? This chair doesn't face the entrance and I don't want to be sat on."

He looked like he was about to laugh, "I'm sure you'll be fine. People have more sense than to not look where they sit."

Petrichor was about to protest when someone jumped into the seat, squashing her and leaving Fred speechless. That person happened to be George.

"Oi!" He started, "What happened this the girl earlier?"

"You're sitting on her!" Fred exclaimed, shocked that his own brother had proved him wrong.

George quickly jumped back up and looked down at the semi ruffled and flattened teenager, "Shit! Are you okay?"

Petrichor nodded and slowly stood, several joints cracking. "I think I need a nap. I'll be good by lunch."

The twins nodded and watched as the small girl limped slowly up to the girl's dorms. Petrichor wasn't really up for more action before lunch and with the experience from time with the twins she thought more time would get a few more injuries.

Petrichor laid on the bed and reached over to the bedside table for her book, skimming through the pages till she figured out where she left off. She felt bad for leaving the boys, but after 6 years of no one talking to her she had decided that it was best done in small doses. She had tried making friends once, before she started her studies at Hogwarts. She had been sent out to play with the children in the neighborhood at seven and it ended up being a game of hide and seek.

Nobody had found her. She had waited for what felt like hours, finally forced to walk home when it began to rain. In the end Petrichor did not gain friends, just a cold.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter Two:**

Petrichor never actually fell asleep in her nap, the book she had grabbed becoming too interesting to put down. So interesting that she had pulled her hair into a high pony tail to keep it out of her face. Soon enough when she checked the time there was just enough time for her to run down before the large rush. The first year that she was in Hogwarts she had been sent to the hospital wing twelve times just for being trampled. Since then she had learned to leave ten minutes earlier and it had greatly reduced the amount of injury she took on.

Like usual, the great hall was almost empty and Petrichor had managed to take her normal seat at the end, an advantage for a speedy getaway. Quickly she started piling her plate with food, stabbing her fork into a slice of chicken. She was just about to close her mouth over it when a pair of strong arms hoisted her up. Her fork dropped.

"Oh no," it was George, "You're not eating alone." He was carrying her into the more crowded part of the table.

"He's right," said Fred as he grabbed her plate to take with them, "can't let you be alone too long."

"It's dangerous," George finished for Fred.

Before Petrichor could find it in her voice to protest the tall Red-head had plopped her down, sitting next to her.

"I was fine where I was!" she protested, Fred setting her food down before taking the space on her other side.

"From what we've seen of your luck you'd get bumped off..."

"Or messy..."

"Hit by a stray hex..."

"Or-"

"I get it!" Petrichor interrupted with a small flail, cranky from the recent man handling.

"So you understand why we're going to keep you close?" George asked her with a playful grin, causing her to simply grumble and stuff a grape into her mouth. Deep inside though Petrichor was happy to have two people to talk to.

"So," Fred leaned in, "still feel invisible?"

She felt a blush creep onto her cheeks, responding with a small nod and eating to keep herself from talking. Maybe this year wouldn't feel so lonely if the boys actually stayed around.

"So talk! Let us get to know you better!" George looked way too happy to hear her life story, but Petrichor swallowed and decided to share some information.

"I have two sisters and four brothers." she started, "They take up most of my parents' attention." Petrichor looked up at the twins and sipped at her pumpkin juice slowly before continuing. "I'm the only one of them to come to Hogwarts."

"Why?" George gave her a confused look.

"Well they all went to Beauxbatons and I didn't want to bother them." she said softly, "Besides, I needed a place where I wouldn't be in the shadow of my older brothers and sister."

Petrichor took their silence as acceptance and took the chance to eat her meal.

"You are the saddest person I have ever met!" George exclaimed, making Fred burst into laughter.

"Said the same thing hours ago Mate!" He clapped his brother on the back, having to reach over the small blushing girl to do so. By this point she was wondering if they were just spending time with her to watch her get embarrassed.

Petrichor stood up and looked at the boys who had stopped laughing by now. If she was a stronger person she would have told them to stuff it, but instead she put a small smile on her face. It was the same smile she was used to having at home when her little sister would ask if she was sad.

"I should get to class," she said with her quiet voice, "I'll be late if I stay with you two."

"It's a free period."

"I have ancient runes." she explained. Before they boys could protest any further Petrichor backed away and headed out at a speedy run for someone her height.

* * *

Fred and George watched the small girl leave the main hall before looking to each other.

"She's pathetic," Fred sighed, shaking his head as if he was disappointed at her. He was expecting a larger reaction from her.

"Cute though," George added, "With her hair pulled back you can actually she her face."

"Reminds me of a mouse."

George shrugged at his brothers words and stuffed half a sandwich into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. "I think that might just be part of what makes her cute. Mice are always so small with their big eyes. Makes you want to pet them."

"I think the girl won't let you pet her, mate," Fred said through a mouth full of potatoes, "She's human."

"I know." George replied with a mock sigh before finishing his meal in silence.

* * *

Ancient runes went about as well as she could hope, still invisible to the rest of the Hogwarts population. Petrichor managed to enjoy her time in her little desk in the back corner, taking notes and doing her work with just enough time to start on her reading for the homework. Out of all her classes runes was the one that Petrichor had excelled in when it came time for her OWLs, getting a perfect O.

She got out of her seat the second that class had been dismissed and scurried off to the next class, transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. The class was half full by the time that she got there, but her seat in the far back corner was still there. Petrichor went to sit down in her small little space, her butt almost hitting the seat before she was swept up into Fred and George's arms and carried off into the center of the class.

"You don't get to sit alone anymore," said Fred.

"Not in this dangerous class," George told her in a stern voice as they plopped her into the seat between them.

"Boys," the Professor called from the front of the class, "Please refrain from handling the smaller students so roughly. I head about the eye incident this morning and would not like to send another student to the hospital wing."

Petrichor blushed and waited for the boys to settle down before looking at them, "I can take care of myself you know."

Fred sighed and ruffled her hair, "It's not good to be alone."

"I've been alone here since first year," she pulled out her school supplied with a sigh, "What makes this year any different?"

"Because we see you now," George told her, "And you are an under-socialized sad little girl."

Petrichor huffed and started to copy the information down from the board, not minding at little smudges of ink stained her fingers. This went on quietly for a while with very little interruption and soon enough she felt the weight of two sleeping boys on either of her shoulders, causing an idea to pop into her head. The boys were known to love a good prank, so they might appreciate a small joke from her.

Slowly, she shifted so that her body was facing George and dipped a single finger into her ink well. Petrichor brought her hand up and gently started on a large handlebar mustache, trying to hold back the laughter that was building up. Next she started a slow circle around his eye followed by a line to create a monocle. Petrichor leaned back to observe her work and smiled before turning to Fred.

It took her a moment to decide on what it should be but soon she decided to settle on a devil, giving him horns, a mustache, and goatee. Quickly she placed a charm on them so that it wouldn't wash off until the next morning and put her things away, standing right as class was dismissed to leave for Gryffindor tower. As transfiguration was her last class of the day she figured it would be a good idea to study.

Petrichor gave the fat lady her password with a small smile and found a seat in the far corner where she could work on her assignments, sitting and pulling all her notes and books out of her bag. Finally the thought of how the boys might react to her minuscule prank was too much and Petrichor for herself laughing quietly. Maybe this was why the boys enjoyed their jokes so much.

* * *

Fred and George finally woke up and stretched, standing before looking over at one another.

"Ha!" They both shouted with a laugh which earned them a glare from professor McGonagall, "Brilliant!"

There was a pause, then a look of confusion. "Wait," George said, "Why are you laughing?"

"Your face!" Fred replied before a quizzical look came over him as well, "Why were you laughing?"

"Your face!" the two of them sat there a moment before their eyes went wide and they started to run towards the boy's bathroom. Once there they looked at themselves in the mirror and laughed quietly, trying in vain to wipe the ink off their faces.

"Petrichor got us," said George.

"I never knew that she would have it in her to pull this off," Fred replied with an admittedly proud smile, "We have to get her back."

His brother nodded and crossed his arms, "But how?"

At the same time the two pranksters lit up and looked at each other before leaving the bathroom to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Petrichor looked at the time and yawned, putting her things back in her bag so that she could get ready for dinner before the twins could find a way to get her back. It was right at that moment when she spotted Fred. He smiled and Petrichor gulped, starting to stand as George came up behind her and held her down on her seat.

"Good prank, Petri," George whispered in her ear as Fred came up with inky fingers.

"But we have to get you back for the drawings," Fred finished and started to write all over her face.

Petrichor had no choice but to sit and squeeze her eyes shut as the cool, inky fingers did their work. "I'm sorry!"

The boys let her go and she ran off to the bathroom, looking at her face and gasping in horror. Written on her face were things like "I love Fred and George!" or "Weasley twins forever!" but the real embarrassment was "Ginger is my favorite color." scrawled across her forehead. Like with the boys, the ink would not wash off no matter how hard she scrubbed. She quickly put her hair down in an attempt to hide the scribbles that covered her face.

When Petrichor walked down to the common room to see both of the boys laughing so hard that they were practically falling on top of each other. It was now that she had decided to try and sneak past them for dinner.

She was almost to the panting when their hands landed on her shoulders.

"Wait," George said.

"We're sorry." The two of them pulled her in and rested their arms on her shoulders. "Now how about dinner?" Fred asked.

"Fine..." Petrichor admitted defeat and started to walk with them, hands stuffed deep into her pockets.

"Good," Fred smiled, "because now we're going to introduce you to a few more people. That way you can have a few more friends."

Petrichor looked at them and paled, ducking under their arms and trying to run. She'd had enough of socialization for one day. "I don't want to!"

"Why not?" George asked, grabbing the back of her shirt and effectively stopping her from going anywhere.

"I'm a mess!" she was really just looking for any excuse to run away and get out of meeting more people than she already had.

"We think you look wonderful." Fred replied.

"Cute even." George told her, stunning her enough so that she had stopped struggling just enough to be lifted and carried off to the great hall.

They were almost there when the shy girl had come to her senses. "I'm not cute!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Petrichor had finally been dragged successfully and plopped down into a seat between the twins. In her bad mood she almost didn't notice that the twins were piling the food on her plate for her. By the time Petrichor had returned to the real world the two boys had made a pile of food 3 times what she would normally eat.

"I can't eat all of that!" she looked up at them with wide amber eyes.

"You're a twig!" George exclaimed back, piling on several more scoops of mashed potatoes.

"Mum would have our head if she knew we were letting a little girl starve," replied Fred, who was piling on some chicken.

"I'm not little," Petrichor cried indignantly, "And I don't starve! I eat what I can..." she got quiet on the last bit, realizing she was making a big fuss over food. This wasn't usually like her, but less than twenty-four hours with the twins had made her a bit batty.

"Fred and George," a new voice entered the conversation, "What's with the new growth in between the two of you?"

_I'm a tumor now! _Petrichor thought to herself as she looked up to realize the voice had come from the youngest Weasley brother, now getting an elbow to the ribs from his female friend. The shy seventh year could feel her face heat as she realized that the twins had plopped her right in front of the Golden Trio. Quickly, Petrichor looked down to hide her face behind her lengths of tawny brown hair.

"Oh no you don't!" George said, placing his arm around her.

"We have to get you socialized." added Fred, "You're too sad all alone."

"Did she just transfer in?" Harry asked, green eyes focused on the new girl between the twins.

"Oh no," George said, "Petrichor's been here since first year! We just discovered her today!" If possible the girl's face went an even deeper shade of red, honey eyes sending him a glare through the curtain of hair.

"How?" Hermione asked, causing Petrichor to look her way.

"They tried to blind me with paper," she quietly deadpanned, causing the three younger students to stare at the twins in shock.

"It was an accident!" Fred covered quickly, "Didn't see her behind me."

"She's a bit invisible you see," George added.

"Well I haven't seen her before." Ron said plainly.

"Yes you have," Petrichor interrupted, "A few times actually..."

"When?" everyone looked interested at this and Petrichor gulped, eating a bit of her food to stall.

"Last year you dropped your books on me," this was just the start, "then you spilled ink on my lap this year... Oh! and just last weak I was taking a nap in the common room and you came and jumped right onto my stomach."

Everyone was looking at Ron accusingly by now.

"How come I don't remember any of that?" He asked her, bewildered.

"Oh it happens all the time," Petrichor said with a small smile to hopefully calm everyone down, "People so things that disrupt my life and theirs, see me for a few moments, and then by the time they have their backs turned they no longer really see me."

Hermione looked at her with clear pity, "Have I ever done anything to you?" She sounded pitiful.

"Oh no," she replied, "Mostly you just pass me while you're in the library. I like that you study so much. It must come in handy sometimes."

Petrichor allowed herself to quiet down and look towards her food. On some level she was aware that her hands were shaking as she ate, but that didn't matter one bit to her. She had talked to five people today. Not just to confirm she was okay, but to actually talk to someone. She was bother terrified and ecstatic over the possibility of new friends.

"So now can we ask about the face paint?" Ron asked, possibly dying to know the answer.

"Oh that," George started, "Well Petrichor got us while we were asleep in Transfiguration."

"So we pinned her down and got her back," Fred finished, effectively reminded Petrichor that she had scribbles all over her face. She sent him a glare.

"_Mine_ were harmless." she said back to them.

"So were ours," replied George.

"Advertising yourselves on my face is not harmless!" she almost shouted, once again forgetting about the fifth years in front of her.

The boys had a good laugh at this, Petrichor just huffing and starting on the mountain of food that they had set in front of her. It was all well and good that she had met some new people, but she wanted to get this over with so that she could go have some alone time. Something told her that after this she would need it.

It took Petrichor a while to finish half her plate, but when she excused herself nobody protested and she was able to get out of the great hall without much trouble. She gave the fat lady the password and got an odd look from the painting, allowed in after some explanation about her face. Petrichor let out a sigh of relief at being completely alone for the first time all day and focused, her body shrinking and sprouting honey brown fur until she had been transformed into a tiny honey colored hamster.

The girl had been an animagus since sixth year, using her free time to practice and become one. It came as a shock to her when Petrichor shrank to just two inches. The benefit was that she could be small enough to roam around in the corners without being trampled. She always thought it was funny that her human form was in more danger than the tiny form she took on.

Petrichor began to scurry around the room, looking for a comfortable crevice to curl up in and eventually settling on a small space under the chair by the fire. It was a spot she frequented often as it was close enough to warmth and hidden enough that nobody should be able to find her. Finally satisfied that she was safe and hidden Petrichor curled into a tiny ball of honeyed fluff and allowed herself to dose.

"Oh what's this!" Petrichor heard the voice but was awakened by two fingers grabbing at her. It was enough to startle a rather loud squeak, wriggling around at she was brought up to they face of an amazingly huge George Weasley.

"Do you have a home?" the girl could only squirm and squeak out protests, "Well let's go. I think Fred might like you."

Petrichor got stuffed into was must have been the most lint filled pocket possible, struggling to get her balance as George seemed to run up the steps two at a time. Finally, when she was able to climb to the top George patted the pocket and completely knocked her down back to the bottom. All that went through her head was that he would want to keep her and she would be stuck in this lint filled hell forever.

"Fred!" George cried excitedly, hurting her poor little ears.

"What is it?" The other twin sounded tired, but curious.

"I found us a fuzzy little friend!" Oh dear Merlin they were going to keep her!

At this point George was roughly trying to pull her out of the pocket, making her seriously consider biting one of his fingers just to teach him a lesson.

"See?" George said, "Isn't he cute." She let out an insulted squeak, not glaring for fear that they'd want to keep her more.

"We should keep him." That was it.

Petrichor leaped out of George's hand and turn back into a human, turning to glare at the two dumbfounded boys. "You were going to keep me?!" She shrieked, "I could have been a beloved pet! But no! You two think to keep the small furry thing. Never mind if a young girl or boy could be crying and looking for me! And-"

"You're a hamster." Fred said in shock.

"I am not a he!" She crossed her arms and glared. "I am a cute and fluffy female! Do you even know what it is like to be owned?!"

"You're a hamster," George copied his brother, "Wait a second... Who _owned_ you?"

Petrichor sighed and sat on the bed, assuming that it was George's. "Some girl in their first year found me in September and thought to keep me. I was stuck... in a cage... for a week! She had me in a tutu! She even called me Snuggles! So you know what it's like on a hamster wheel? Lots and lots of running with no where to go and nothing else to do. I thought I would go mad!"

She had to hold back her anger as the boys started laughing, leaning on one another for support. Only then did she remember what really bugged her, walking over to George and "patting" him as hard as she could on his shoulder.

"Ah!" He yelped, rubbing the abused shoulder, "What in the bloody hell was that for?!"

She placed her hands on her hips and gave him a glare. "Imagine being two inches tall! _That's_ what being patted in your pocket feels like! Only all over your body." George had the decency to look sorry. "And about your pocket," she started in, "Do you _ever_ clean that pocket out?! I almost suffocated on your chunks of lint!"

**Shorter chapter I know. I wanted to get this chapter to you all and ended up staying awake all night to crank it out. I hope it made you laugh.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

After what felt like hours explaining everything to the twins and being forced to accept an invitation to Hogsmeade the next day Petrichor finally was able to leave the boy's dorm and head into her own room. She was stopped short when she noticed that her bed was taken up. This had happened a few times before though, her room mates rarely realized that it wasn't just an extra bed and would have sleep overs. Tonight however just made her feel like there was extra weight on her.

Petrichor trudged back down into the common room and took residence in once of the large overstuffed arm chairs in front of the fire. There she sat in the dark with only the fire, letting it lull her to sleep. Her eyes weren't even closed for a minute before the soft thud of feet stormed down the steps.

"What are you doing down here?" Petrichor opened one eyes and sighed, staring at George.

"The girls are having a slumber party and have decided my bed was a spare again..." She replied with a soft sigh, trying to curl up further on the couch.

"Well why didn't you just come back up?" He gave her a look.

"Well," she started, "It's the boy's dorm."

"Your point?" George crossed his arms and Petrichor sighed. From the look in his eyes she knew that he was up to something.

"I'm not a boy." She deadpanned.

"It's still a place to sleep." And with those words he came up and lifted her over his shoulder, "Come on now!"

"Hey!" Petrichor blushed and covered her face, letting out a sigh. "Must you always man handle me?"

George laughed and opened the door to his room with some difficulty, "Only when you don't come along right away."

Fred looked up from his bed and raised an eyebrow. "Thought she was going to bed?"

"Well while on my way to get food I spotted her asleep in a chair," his brother replied, "Since Petrichor has informed me that she has nowhere to sleep tonight I decided we'll all sleep together."

At this point Petrichor was dangling over his shoulder, too tired to deal with them. It had been a long day and if hanging with them for the night meant a bed then she was grateful.

"Fine," she said with an annoyed groan, "can you just put me down now? Maybe give me something that I can sleep in?"

At those words the twins went to work. George headed to his trunk while Fred pulled out his wand. Soon the beds were pushed together and George was tossing her articles of clothing, pointing her towards the bathroom. She walked in and dressed quickly, having set her own clothing in a nice folded stack before actually _looking_ at what George had given her to wear.

If she wasn't already blushing from the humiliation of being carried then she would have blushed then. He had her in one of the famed Weasley sweaters with a large blue "G" on the front. That was not the thing for her to panic about. Peeking under the olive green sweater were a pair of light blue boxers. After a few moments, humiliation got beat down by the need to sleep and Petrichor came out of the boys' bathroom.

The twins both seemed to take her in, sitting on the freshly made bed that the three of them would be sleeping in.

"Of all the things you would give me to wear," Petrichor stated blandly, "you give me boxers..." The boys watched as she slowly walked up to them, climbing onto their bed.

George lifted up his leg to show off some thick flannel bottoms, "I was already wearing these."

Fred did the same, "Me too."

Petrichor could only shake her head, being corralled to the middle of the bed. She had to admit it was nice. It even reminded her of the nights when her younger sister would have a bad dream and climb into her bed during the summers. The two boys climbed in next to her and laid their heads on the pillows. She nestled in between the two of them and, soon enough, fell asleep between the two twins.

* * *

In the morning Petrichor was awakened by several weights on her body and someone's hot breath in her ear. She hesitantly opened her eyes and turned her head to see George's face, still in a deep sleep. When she turned her head again Fred's head was seen laying on her shoulder. A quick shift had confirmed that both of the sleeping boys had a leg on her. There was a sudden twitch on her chest and Petrichor lifted up her blankets, feeling all her blood quickly rush to her face.

George, at some time in the night, had placed an arm over her. That wasn't so bad until she realized that his hand was cupping her breast. Petrichor laid there, frozen for a moment, and stared at the ceiling. There she lay with an awkward feeling and trying to figure out how to get out of the bed when the idea to get into her animagus form came about.

Soon enough a tiny hamster climbed out of the blankets and over George, scurrying down a slope of blankets to the floor. She decided to hurry on out of their room in her hamster form, forgetting her pile of clothes for the moment. Then it was just a quick trip up to her room to get ready for the trip to Hogsmeade. She only ever made her trip to the little town once a month to grab a drink and some sweets. Some of the sweets were for her, but the rest were sent over to her five year old sister Periwinkle.

Periwinkle was her only sibling that knew she was there the whole time. She was around to remind their parents that they needed to set her place at the table or that they should be sending something to her when she needed it. And, when nobody would send Petrichor mail, Periwinkle would owl her a drawing or two and make everything feel less lonely.

Today was special though. Today Petrichor was going to go to Hogsmeade with two new friends. Without another thought Petrichor went back to being human and ran off to dress for her day out.

* * *

Petrichor ran down to the Great hall to meet with Fred and George, face flushed. In her time she took to get dressed Petrichor had not looked up at the clock even once, now running late for breakfast. The twins were sitting in their usual seats, with the exception of a small gap that she supposed must have been saved for her. She slowed her pace to a lazy walk and did her best to look confidant as she sat down in the space. The boys looked over at her and immediately hushed up, staring at her.

Petrichor tried to ignore the looks as she ate, letting the twins take in her appearance. She had taken the time to tame her long tawny hair and weave it into a long braid. She was wearing a white long sleeve shirt but, just for laughs, she had worn the Weasley sweater over it. By now the ink from yesterday's prank had worn off, leaving her face clean. Petrichor had decided to wear an old hand-me-down skirt that went slightly above her knee with a pair of thick black backs and boots.

Finally the boys' stares got to her and she looked up at Fred. (It was too hard to look at George after this morning's events.) "What are you two looking at."

"You look like a girl." Fred stated, causing petrichor to give him a look.

"A girl in _my _sweater." George said cautiously.

"I am a girl!" she all but cried out, looking down at her food, "Did you think I was a boy?"

"No." George replied, "We thought of you as neither."

"You were sexless to us." Fred explained, making Petrichor feel a bit humiliated.

"Just a gender-less, sad entity that got hurt a lot." George finished.

Petrichor just sighed and shook her head, pulling up her sleeve to get a good look at her watch. "I'll yell at you later, but for now we need to head out." The boys gave her a small nod and let her stand up before getting up themselves.

It wasn't until they were half way to the small little town before the boys spoke up again, asking a question that caused all the blood to rush to her cheeks.

"What happened this morning?" The two boys asked simultaneously, making her stop in her tracks.

She gained a bit of courage and turned around. "When a girl is trying to shift and get out of bed," Petrichor started, "it is not usually acceptable to place a hand on her breast."

Both their faces lit up in a vibrant blush. "I would never do that!" Fred almost shouted.

She smiled and looked at the poor boy, "I know _you _wouldn't, Fred."

At those words Petrichor turned to finish the walk to Hogsmeade, leaving both boys blushing bright.

"A little handsy George?" Fred asked with a smirk.

"Oh shut it."


End file.
